Treasure Chest
by Prinzessin
Summary: A series of fics exploring the friendship between Stella Bonasera and Adam Ross. May contain spoilers.
1. A Friendly Favor

Title: A Friendly Favor

Summary: Stella searches for a recipe, Adam finds one, and he likes how she says thank you.

Stella stepped into the break room, smiling to herself when she saw Adam sitting at a table, somehow managing to simultaneously read a book and eat a sandwich. She entered the room, noticing that Adam was so involved in his book that he didn't move. So when she placed a hand on his shoulder, the book fell from his hands and Adam jumped and turned.

"Jeez, Stella," he breathed with a hand over his heart. "You shouldn't sneak up on a guy like that."

"Maybe you should pay attention to what's going on around you," she replied cheekily. "What are you reading?"

"Just a little work-related stuff," he answered, holding it up for her to read the cover.

"You are allowed to relax on your break," she said, sitting across from him.

He only glanced at her blankly before saying, "This is relaxing."

They chatted for a while, eventually being joined by Hawkes and Danny. Later that day, Stella found Adam in front of his computer. She could tell by the way Adam's body stiffened, and he immediately stopped what he was doing, that her presence was noticed.

"Hey Adam," she said, stepping up behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to see read over his shoulder. And although he couldn't see it, Stella quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What's that for?"

"Just curious," Adam answered. "You have something for me?"

"A favor, actually," Stella said, and Adam turned around to face her.

"What?"

"You wouldn't happen to know of a good cookie recipe, do you?" she asked hopefully.

Adam scrunched his nose for a second before looking at Stella with a smile. "Depends on what kind?"

Stella shrugged. "I don't know. It's for a neighborhood thing…kids."

"I'd go with chocolate chip. Besides being the best cookie out there, period, it's safest. Most kids like 'em, and there's no nuts."

Stella nodded, "Good point. Got one of those?"

"It so happens I know where to find one," Adam answered, then turned back to the computer, and he let his fingers work.

The sound of the printer humming was Stella's clue that Adam had indeed found something.

"I know this one's good," he said shyly, his cheeks getting a little rosy.

Stella only smiled, then looked the recipe over. "Looks good! Thanks, Adam!"

"Anytime," Adam replied as Stella left his lab.

---

Although Adam hadn't forgotten about Stella's unusual request, he didn't dwell on it either. He'd simply filed it away in the 'Weird Lab Stuff' file in the corner of his mind and went about his job. It'd been a week since the recipe request, and Adam was in the field. When he left the lab, everything was normal. When he got back, only one thing had changed- there was something on his work table.

Adam set down the things he'd been carrying and eyed the new addition carefully. All he could readily tell was that the tag had his name on it with no other name, and that the gift was covered in green cellophane tied up top with a white ribbon.

"What'cha got there?" Danny asked, clapping Adam on the shoulder.

Adam shrugged. "I haven't opened it yet."

Then Danny reached over and tilted the tag so he could read it. Then he commented to the flushing lab tech, "An anonymous present."

Adam merely moved the unopened gift aside, not wanting to be under Danny's teasing scrutiny anymore. Danny took the hint, and they got to work. It wasn't for another few hours that Adam had a chance to open his gift. He set it on the cleared table, carefully undoing the ribbon so he could use it again if needed. Opening the cellophane, Adam grinned.

The tag didn't need to be signed, the contents told him who it was from. Taking a cookie out, he nibbled on it as he made his way to his locker. He wanted the gift to be safe and sound, and not raided on by the other techs and CSIs.

It wasn't until the end of the day that Adam saw Stella. She passed by the lab, heading towards Mac's office. In the doorway, Adam called her name. She turned to see a grinning Adam.

And all he said was, "Thanks."

The smile he got in return had him on cloud nine, and he barely heard Stella reply, "Anytime."

FIN


	2. Sit Awhile With Him

Title: Sit Awhile With Him

Summary: Stella gave Ava Brandt her card and said, "If you ever need someone to listen." She didn't have to give Adam her card, but she still said the same words.

Post (and spoilers for) "Some Buried Bones"

A/N: CSI:NY and related characters belong to CBS and other lucky people. I just write stories about them. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

---

Watching Ava being led away left Stella with a pit in her stomach. She was all too familiar with the stories of women being trapped in abusive relationships, and she was thankful that Ava was alive to be arrested, and not dead somewhere. Frankie still haunted her thoughts whenever things got dark, and Stella wanted to do…something.

She went back to the lab to find Danny and update him. When Danny wasn't working on something, he was usually easy to find. All Stella had to do was follow the distinctive sound of his voice. But it was something else that grabbed her attention. She saw Adam walking down the hallway, looking down at a file in his hands. Then she noticed that he walked more toward the center of the hall instead of close to the sides.

Then a uniformed officer passed him, and Adam was visibly startled. The tech pulled the file to his chest and shied away from the officer, who never even noticed. Adam didn't see Stella, and turned into his lab. Deciding that Danny could wait, Stella quickly walked the hallway until she got to the lab. Inside, there were other lab techs, and she sighed under her breath. So she stood off to the side, partially hidden, watching as Adam worked.

She wondered how she never guessed, and how Adam dealt with it. She wondered how he got to be so well adjusted with that kind of past. Then she smiled to herself as she remembered how he'd been the previous day when he was showing off how he figured out the "ghost." And how he'd been earlier that day when he matched the prints to an ex-con that helped their case. She'd noticed how it seems like all Adam wanted was a little attention and someone to be proud of him.

Then Adam's quiet admission rang through her head like a fire alarm.

_My dad was a bully._

At first, Adam's observation had come out of nowhere, and then he said that in answer to Danny's question. Stunned, she suddenly understood a little bit more. And she decided to be that someone for Adam.

She'd extended Ava her card and an offer, and she decided to do similar for Adam. So she came out from where she was standing, and made her way over to where Adam was working.

"Hey Adam," she said softly, not wanting to startle him.

He looked up with the typical Adam smile and asked, "New case already?"

She laughed a bit and answered, "No, the ink's not even dry on the last one. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for all you did."

His cheeks reddened, and he looked down at his work before looking back up at Stella. "Just doing my job."

"Then thank you for doing it so well," she rephrased.

"Anytime," he answered shyly.

"What are you working on?" she had to ask, knowing that Mac's case had been solved.

"Uh…just finishing up on some stuff."

She nodded, then took a deep breath and said, "Look, I've been thinking about…what you said before. You need someone to listen, you know where to find me."

He nodded, but said nothing since he didn't know what to say. She turned to leave Adam to his work. But just as she was about to open the door, he called her name. She turned to see Adam standing, his hands in the pockets to his lab coat.

"I might take you up on that sometime," he said.

"Just name the when and where."

FIN


	3. Checking In

Title: Checking In

Summary: Missing scene for 3x21 "Past Imperfect" Stella needs to know that Adam's okay.

Spoilers for 3x21 "Past Imperfect" and a brief mention of 3x15 "Some Buried Bones"

A/N: CSI:NY and related characters belong to CBS and other lucky people. I just write stories about them. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

---

_A/N: Starts just after Adam told Stella that she's HIV-negative._

"Thank you!" Stella gushed as she released Adam, her hands on his shoulders.

"Uh…you're welcome," he stuttered, smiling with reddening cheeks.

She couldn't help the fond smile, and she kissed his cheek. Then she moved her hands from his shoulders and cupped his face.

"You're really okay?" she asked, not having believed him when he said he was.

He looked at her questioningly, then answered, "Yeah…why wouldn't I be? Negative is good."

"I mean about Mac," she sighed, dropping her hands.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, a little too quickly and without eye contact.

"Want to try that again?" she said, hands on her hips.

He shook his head, then looked at her. "It's okay, I'm used to it."

"Not from Mac," she replied. "Right?"

"No," he quickly denied. "I told you about my dad…"

She nodded knowingly. "Like I said, don't take it personally. This whole Dobson thing has Mac rattled, and unfortunately, he took it out on you."

He shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"It is, Adam," she replied with a sympathetic look.

An awkward silence followed since Adam didn't know what to say. Stella was about to say something else when Mac came in, and Stella saw how skittish Adam became in the detective's presence. The trio headed to another part of the lab where Adam sat down in front of the computer and did as he was asked. Then he made the connection to the marine algae and the Weddington, told Stella and Mac and watched as Mac raced from the room.

Stella went to follow, but before she did, she placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Good job," she said, getting a wide smile in response.

She got to the door, turned back towards Adam and suggested, "When this is done, how about you and me grab a drink?"

Adam barely had the chance to nod before Stella went racing after Mac.

FIN


End file.
